Dejame Quererte
by Sve
Summary: .::Volví::. No tengo mucho que decir de esto, sinceramente sólo leanlo, eso si, cada quien lo acaba como quiere y si les gusta, lo sigo nn


Acabo de terminar de escuchar la cación "Eres", y bueno, tras todos los quibombos en los que me ando metiendo, no me quedo más que escribir un fic un tanto triste, pero como siempre, algo saldrá, no? Por sierto, volví después de más de un años fuera de XD

**Dejame Quererte**

**Por Eve**

No hay manera de evitarlo, eres un amor, un amor imposible, pero lo eres. Tampoco lo intento evitar, porque si encontrara la manera de hacerlo me reprocharía a mí misma por hacerlo. Creo que realmente se ha convertido en un problema, ahora me cuesta mucho darme cuenta de todo y mucho más evitarlo.

Sé que te he causado los mil y un problemas, que te he hecho sufrir, tal vez má que al resto; dicen que cuando se quiere a alguien no se le produce daño alguno, creo que era una maneta de ocultarlo todo, pero así, también, te he alejado demaciado de mí, en otras palabras caiste en manos de otros, o te dejaste caer, quién sabrá; ella es mejor mujer que yo, pero a pesar de todo no quería que lo hicieras. Al final no encuentro mi felicidad en la de mi ser amado, será que no te amo?

Te miro en silencio sólo para intentar desifrar qué es lo que tus ojos dicen, pero nunca lo logro. Yo puedo mirar en la mente de las personas, Yoh, no el corazón, eso no se puede, como quien ice, se siente, ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero por otro lado quizás me arrepienta y ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Miero a mi alrededor esta fría noche y veo a todas esas personas tranquilas, sabiendo que hay alguien que las ama, o que tienen a alguien a quien amar, veo, montones de parejas alrededor de mí, sentados, abrasados, besándose, y veo, también, a una chica sola, a mi misma sola, sin ti.

No sé si sentirme desepcionada de mí misma o triste, por no ser esa chica hecha para ti, por no ser esa chica amable que te de tus gustos, por no ser agradable con tus amigos, por no demostrarme tierna ni ingenua cuando es necesario, por no saber si te quiero, por no ser la que tu por ella darías la vida, ni la que daria la vida por ti, aunque, yo lo haría… Eres lo que está en mi cabeza cada minuto, sin embargo, yo en la tuya no me encuentro, espero confundirme y sí estaren algún lado, aunque sea después de un millas de telas de arañas y tener algo con lo cual poder competir contra esa joven dueña de ti que nunca falta, que siempre estás presente, esa chica dueña de tus pensamientos.

Si pudiera cambiar por ti y para ti, lo haría, pero no sé que quieres, no sé si podré contra algo que desconosco, no sé si será todo igual, yo no quiero que nada cambie, que no te vallas, que no me dejes, que no me quieras, no quiero que me mires con lástima.

Después de todo, me doy cuenta que así es la realidad, que estas soy yo, de que ese eres tú, y de que esa es ella… No encuentro motivos para llamarla de alguna manera, no sé que hacer, parece tan ideal, no me puedo desquitar con nada, ya ue no le encuentro nada malo, sí, te saca de mi lado, pero sé que no es una oportunista, nadie sabe nada de que estamos comprometidos y si es como me he entrado, es lo que necesitas, Yoh.

Ya está comenzando a nevar, recién ahora, me doy cuenta de que te adoro, que te quiero, que te amo, pero como siempre, es tarde, ya no te podré tenes más a mi lado, tendrá que bastarme con una simple imagen sonriéndome, pero pensando en alguien más, quizás, hasta en algún momento suspirando alguna noche, cuando yo exprese mis sentimientos, estés tu conmigo, pero y tu alma? No, ella estará con ea persona que ama.

Siento como tibias lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, trato de pararlas, pero no acaban, siguen, estoy llorando, siento la necesidad de hacerlo, es inevitable…

Yoh, por favor, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero que te alejes más de mí, quiero ser feliz a tu lado y tu feliz al lado mio, estar tranquilos y poder disfrutar del resto de mi vida, te lo suplico, por favor, dime que no es ella nadie, que sólo estoy yo en tu corazón, que no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros, que soy más que una amiga, que soy más que esa chica que te griuta, que me quieres, que me amas, que necesitas estar conmigo en los momentos dificiles y que no hay manera de que estás alejado de mí! Yoh, por favor…

-Dímerlo…- sigo llorando, no encuentro motivo para parar de hacerlo.

-Qué hay que decirte?- me doy vuelta y abro los ojos al sentir un par de manos en mis hombros tapándome con un abrigo.

-Nada…- le contesto tragnado saliva, y agacho la cabeza, sé que está preocupado, clro, es humano, pero yo no lo puedo mirar y simplemente me dejo estar. Él no me dice nada, y es totalmente automático el comenzar a llorar, pero no lograré nada pasando un papelón, aunque ahora, ya no sé ni que me importa.

-Anna que sucede?- siento sus brazos nuevamente sobre mis hombros, está enfrente mio, pero no lo puedo evitar y lo tomo por la chaqueta, sólo para agarrarme de él y comenzar a llorar, simplemente lloré, descargándome de todo, gimiendo en el pecho de esa persona que amo y siempre amaré, nada más.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien, Anna- no me dijo naa más, me abrasó, muy fuerte y mientras, yó, simplemente lloraba, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Yoh, déjame quererte…

**Notas Finales: **Qué quieren que diga, volví, pensé que iba a ser algo mejor y un poco con más de ánimo, pero acabo de sufrir y estoy sufriendo mucho por amor, y creo que simplemente lo que hice en este fic fue descargarme conmigo misma, lo que le pasa a Anna en esta historia es muuuuuuuuy parecida a mi caso, totalmente, hasta el final, ustedes tómenlo como quieran, es una historia corta, mucho, pero si quieren la sigo, claro, si sigue sería para el mejor lado, pero no pretendo alargarla mucho, sólo dos capítulos más, pero por el momento no pretendo hacerlo a menos que me lo pidan.

Y bue, la Damisela regresó, con un drama un poco profundo, pero veremos que pasa, esto va con dedicación: a todos los que durante todo este tiempo me bancaron con mis locuras y para Maris que le conté que ayer estaba escribiendo un fic, que no terminé y hoy, en dos horas empecé y terminé este nn, creo que esto me sube el ánimo.

Bien, en mi próxima publicación cuento un poco lo de mis actualizaciones, si? Poer el momento sólo les pido que si la historia les gutó me dejen reviews y si no les gustó también, porque yo lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo.

"Nos veremos donde las almas se crucen, no obstante me propongo perderte…"

P.D: Mi nuevo nomvre es Eve the Lady, nn


End file.
